


Sephiroth Week 2019

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blind Character, Blood, Cats, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Gun Violence, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Needles, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Sephiroth is a complicated man, so here's a week of stories trying to unravel him. From Found Family AUs, to SCP AU's, to Crazy Cat Lady AU's.





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> From my Walking Backward AU on Tumblr

Sephiroth knew he had done something wrong. They always talked in a group when it was about him. Tifa could never contain herself and glanced at him when they talked like this. Cloud looked a bit grumpy with his arms folded and leaning against the counter. Barret looked between the two of them, the newcomer in the problem. 

He knew it was wrong to say he’d stay. That he let them say he could join this family of sorts. He tried to make himself useful…and he’d ruined it somehow. He really was too different from them, not enough sameness between them. 

He could still slip away, quietly. Maybe even now while they were talking. 

“Oh fer cryin’ out loud,” Barret said. Sephiroth felt the panic bubble in his throat, started his way out of the bar. 

“Sephiroth wait!” Barret had such an authoritative tone. Hojo could never match the way it made his knees just lock up and obey. 

“Sit down now,” he said, “And get that scared stiff look off yer face.” Sephiroth just looked up at him, at the scar around his eye. Barret bent down, suddenly soft, his voice suddenly articulate. 

“I know you know we’re upset,” Barret said, “but it’s not your fault.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“No,” he said, “Don’t you dare be sorry. We are the ones who caused this. We made you think you had to pay us back for taking you in. That could not be further from he truth.”

“But I want to,” Sephrioth said. 

“No you don’t,” Barret said, “and we don’t want your help.”

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because you’re a child,” Barret said, “You’re just a child. You shouldn’t have these adult thoughts about what you should do, about repaying anything. You should just worry…about being a kid.” Sephiroth felt it turn in his gut, the part of him that was determined to obey all orders regardless of what the consequence was. It didn’t know what to do, nothing to obey.

“I…I don’t know how,” Sephiroth said. 

“I know. You can’t shut it off,” Barret said, “I have that exact same problem. But there’s nothing wrong with being a kid. Marlene and Denzel…they want to play with you sometimes y’know.”

“I can’t play right though,” Sephiroth said, “I do it wrong.”

“There’s no right or wrong way,” Barret said with a laugh. 

“I just…I don’t know their games.”

“You’ll learn,” Barret said, “There’s more to life than just doin’ what adults say. You don’t have to just help Cloud pack up packages, or help Tifa cook, or sit around with me, which I know very well is a chore. You’re a very sweet and thoughtful…but we’re upset because we didn’t see you weren’t being a kid…and that’s our fault, not yours. You are innocent it all of this. I swear.” Sephiroth nodded once. Barret touched his head, gently. He’d realize much, much later that it was a gentler form of the rustle Cloud did with his hair

“However,” His voice took on a sterner lilt, “I do have a job for you. A mission of the upmost importance.” Sephiroth sat up. This he could do. 

“I want you to find a board game on the shelf, any one you’ve wanted to join in on…and ask Marlene and Denzel to show you how to play,” Barret said, “I want you to mess up at least once, laugh at yourself, and play. That easy enough.”

“Yes sir,” Sephiroth said. 

“And none of that sir nonsense,” Barret said. 

“Yes…Barret?” he tried. And Barret laughed, it was rough and harsh, and absolutely genuine. 

“Oh I like you kid,” he said.

* * *

Marlene had shown him how to cheat and Denzel how to pick out when Marlene was cheating at Spoons when Sephiroth spoke up. 

“Does Barret know how to change his voice like that?” he asked. Marlene looked confused, but Denzel knew exactly what he meant. 

“It’s a dad voice,” he said, “He’s been a dad. Cloud and Tifa are still picking it up.” Sephiroth nodded, storing that information for later. 

He wanted very few things from his life here in Seventh Heaven. He really only had three. He wanted Tifa’s patience and Cloud’s attitude. But now…he hoped one day he could be half the Dad Barret was. 


	2. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth makes a birthday wish alone and in the labs...and someone listens.

Kinda based on [this AU](https://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/180740226962/i-dont-know-why-i-wrote-it-but-heres-a-story), but it's not necessary to read it

Sephiroth sat up on the bed in the labs after Hojo left. He rubbed his arm and it came back bloody. The old man was either getting lazy or scatterbrained. He forgot his bandage after his injection. Sephiroth walked around. Maybe they had some colorful ones. 

No luck. Just plain white skin tone. 

“Happy Birthday to me,” he sang softly, “Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear Sephiroth.” He placed over his arm after wiping it with a sterile wipe. 

“Happy Birthday to me,” he finished the song. Technically his birthdate was a company kept secret, as was his age. But he had a biannual checkup with either an injection or a shower. This was the injection one…and he always had it on the same date. It was the closest thing he had. 

His best guess was that he was 16. Almost two years younger than most of his peers in the military…but twice as respected. Not that he really cared. 

He’d seen the others do this sort of ritual. Sing a song. Sometimes if they were close the person would receive a gift. Sephiroth knew better than to ask Hojo why he’d never had one. He’d heard the lecture before. He could recite it well enough on his own. It didn’t stop him from wanting to be a part of it. From wanting something than a quick medical exam and a shot in the arm once a year. He couldn’t even go out and do it for himself yet. He wasn’t trusted with his own wages and bank account yet. They were still under company control. 

Was it so bad to want to go buy himself a cupcake or something? 

Guess so. 

He pulled his shoes back on. His keycard fell out of his pocket when he bent over. He stuck it in his mouth while he laced up. A sound made him glance up. His mouth opened a bit when he saw the glowing eyes staring back at him. 

There’d been escapes from animal specimens before. He’d _caught_ five or six before. Usually the big ones. This one didn’t look very big. 

It moved again, one tiny paw stepping into the light. And then it made a noise. 

It was a meow. Sephiroth had never heard a more sweet and loving sound in his life. The escaped specimen…was a cat. A very pretty calico…with green eyes like his. The cat looked up at him and they locked eyes. 

Sephiroth would realize later that he didn’t decide to keep this cat, she chose very firmly to keep him. They were both a bit lost and lonely in a lab where their only use was to get poked with a needle full of mako. She decided he needed her.

She pushed forward rubbing herself against his leg, making more of those delightful noises. She looked up at him with those bright eyes like his and meowed at him until he picked her up. Then she just purred. Her claws dug into his shoulder, but not to attack, but just to rub her face against his, to push herself closer. Sephiroth had never had anything want so much to be with him. It was like…

He walked out of the exam room with one shoe untied, his keycard tucked into his suspenders, and his jacket over his shoulder and a cat in his arms, purring like mad. If anyone stopped him, he ignored them. If Hojo asked if he saw a cat around before he left, Sephiroth said no. 

“Happy Birthday to you,” he sang, “Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Midna…” The cat looked up and meowed at him, making his heart simply tremble. 

“Happy birthday to us.”


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secure. Contain. Protect. That is the goal of the SCP Foundation on Gaia...and that is all you have clearance to know

This is based off an [SCP AU](https://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/177871799367/okay-but-what-about-some-kinda-ff7-scp-crossover#notes) I made over on tumblr. 

If you want to know more about the non-Gaian SCP's [I would check out their website](http://www.scp-wiki.net/). The numbers should be accurate, but be warned the ones I used were the most dangerous. 

Incident 682-9B

Date [REDACTED]

Approx. 0330:hours SCP-682 broke containment during door malfunction, reaching 10 staff observing. 

Approx. 0331: hours SCP-0001 broke containment 5.3 kilometers away.

Approx. 0333: hours SCP-0001 arrived at [REDACTED] and engaged SCP-682. Fight was stalemate until SCP-682 returned to containment admitting an even match. 

Last remaining research staff taken hostage by SCP-0000. Taken to location [REDACTED]

Approx. 0800: hours recovery team reached location [REDACTED] and descend into crater. 

0815: recovery team reaches SCP-0001 and research staff. Both unharmed. Staff approached team and stated that they be returned to SCP-0001 containment area where both would willingly submit themselves to containment. 

0901: hours:SCP-0001 contained. 

0945: hours: SCP-0000 and SCP-0001 transferred to “safe” facility

Casualties:

Research Staff: 9 dead

Core Defense Team: 22 dead, 45 injured. 

Recovery Team: 1 injury (twisted ankle)

* * *

First Interview with SCP-0000(Cloud [REDACTED]) Conducted by Dr. Crescent

Dr. Crescent: Are you okay Cloud?

Cloud: I’m fine. Really. I’m fine. I…I’m…I think I’m getting used to seeing shit like that.

Dr. Crescent: How do you mean?

Cloud:…

Dr. Crescent: Cloud?

Cloud: I’m sorry about Dr. Hojo. 

Dr. Crescent: Don’t be. What happened is not your fault. Besides we weren’t married anymore anyway. You shouldn’t have survivors guilt about this. The fact that you survived at all is a miracle. 

Cloud: Yeah…that’s why I’m submitting myself for containment. I keep surviving. 

Dr. Crescent: What did he say to you? 

Cloud: I know what my clearance is. I’m like two levels above D class. Guys like me die in containments like 682’s at least twice a year. I know I’m disposable…but every time it goes to shit…I walk away.

Dr. Crescent: You’re good at surviving. 

Cloud: I’m lucky. 173 broke containment after a power surge 5 years ago.I survived because the elevator broke and that statue couldn’t get in.I got sent in to fix 96’s camera during his last breach. It turned on without me touching it and apparently it was looking right at it…but I had looked away because my tool box fell and never saw him. And you wanna know the best one? 106. Everyone knows he likes to hunt. He had me trapped in a hallway, ready to die. He looked at me…and walked away. It’s on camera. And every time I survive I just get sent to another facility until I almost die.

Dr. Crescent: What did he tell you Cloud?

Cloud: Do you believe in fate?

Dr. Crescent: In a sense. 

Cloud: Do you believe that there is a reason you’re here?

Dr. Crescent: Talking to you or on this planet?

Cloud: Either. 

Dr. Crescent: I couldn’t say. 

Cloud: He told me our fates were tied. Sometime or another I would find him, but this time he wanted to be found. He wanted to be sure I was here. He’s seen me before. He knows my name, my mother’s name. He remembers flashes of a different life he lived…but I’m there and I help stop him. 

Dr. Crescent: Stop him from what?

Cloud: I don’t know. Something bad. He told me so long as I was alive then things were probably going to be okay. That’s why he broke out. He felt something was going wrong. I was almost eaten with the others…he pulled me out of it’s mouth and beat it until it backed off because he felt it was wrong.

Dr. Crescent: Have you felt these feelings before Cloud? Like you’re needed?

Cloud: Only a bit. Mostly felt lucky. I don’t think he’ll hurt me for now. I’m part of his walls. If I’m there he’s safe from himself. 

Dr. Crescent: Is that a fact or are you guessing. 

_Cloud pauses for a little over three minutes_

Cloud: It’s a fact. He feels calm knowing the situation is handled. 

Dr. Crescent: Did he transform before or after his fight with SCP-682?

Cloud: I didn’t even know about that wing form. He just looked like a man. I thought he was one of us until we got to the crater. 

_Dr. Crescent pauses to write out a form and sends a text._

Dr. Crescent: I’m going to accept you into containment. You’ll be transferred with SCP-0001 to a different facility. 

Cloud: You believe me. 

Recording End. 

* * *

Recording Date: [REDACTED]

Location Facility Rating: Safe

Interview conducted by SCP-0000 (referred with first name)with SCP-1184 and SCP-3539 on his person.

Interviewing SCP-0001

Cloud: Is it alright if I record this?

SCP-0001: I don’t care. 

Cloud: How are your feeling today?

SCP-0001: Fine. 

Cloud: You seem slightly annoyed. 

SCP-0001: They had you bring the Black Materia with you. I have no interest in using it. 

_Cloud pulls out SCP-3539 and places it on table_

Cloud: This one?

SCP-0001: Yes. 

Cloud: Do you know what it does?

SCP-0001: Yes. 

Cloud: Do you not want to say?

SCP-0001: You know just as well as I do what that Materia does. 

Cloud: Fair enough. Have you ever cast it?

SCP-0001: Yes. It worked as it should have. 

Cloud: You summoned a giant meteor to hit this planet. 

SCP-0001: You don’t have to believe me. I know what I did. And as I said the Materia did it’s work. 

Cloud: It feels like all life on the planet should have died with that Meteor strike. 

SCP-0001: There is one counter to this Materia. And neither I nor you have the ability. 

_Cloud pulls out SCP-1184 and places it on table._

Cloud: Is it this?

SCP-0001, after 45 second pause: What do you think

Cloud: It is. I can’t cast it. 

SCP-0001: Only one person can

Cloud: Do you know where they are? 

SCP-0001: No and I don’t care to. 

Cloud: You seem…you’re afraid of them. 

SCP-0001: _no response_

Cloud: Did they cast this White Materia to counter your Black Materia. 

SCP-0001: Yes.

Cloud: And it stopped your spell.

SCP-0001: Yes.

Cloud: If you were so hell bent on summoning that Meteor why didn’t you stop them. 

SCP-0001: I did. I killed her. It didn’t work. 

Cloud: You couldn’t kill her?

SCP-0001: No I did. It just didn’t stop her. Death was merely an inconvenience for her. 

Cloud: Oh

SCP-0001: You shouldn’t be as afraid of her. She liked you. You were allies. 

Cloud: We were? 

SCP-0001: I’ve fought her three times since that Meteor strike. You weren’t always there, but you were always on the same side

Cloud: Have you ever killed me?

SCP-0001: Yes.

Cloud: Do you want to kill me now?

SCP-0001: No. 

Cloud: Why not?

SCP-0001: If you’re here then that means I’m not destroying this planet. I like it well enough and I want some insurance in case I change my mind. 

Cloud: Last question: Does she appear if I fail and die?

SCP-0001: Yes. My fate is to end the world. Yours is to save it. Hers…is the last resort if you fail. Don’t fail. 

Recording end. 


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Whispers Universe. Sephiroth is goaded into entering a haunted building by his friends...but he finds more than he's looking for

A Prequel of Sorts to [Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936291/chapters/11327317)

“This is, without a doubt, the dumbest idea you’ve ever had,” Sephiroth said, “And I cannot believe you talked me into this.”

“Thank you,” Genesis said. Angeal, to his credit, held his snicker fairly well. 

“Why am I here?” Sephiroth asked. 

“To see a ghost,” Genesis said and started inside. Sephiroth bowed his head and followed him inside. Angeal, still laughing, took up the rear. Sephiroth sighed when he saw the state if the inside. 

“This is…awful,” he said, “is it even safe to be here?”

“Dunno,” Genesis says, “didn’t think it’d be this dark.”

“You didn’t bring a flashlight?” Angeal said, suddenly done laughing. 

“It was still light out,” Genesis said. Sephiroth sighed and went back outside to his car. 

“You’re not quitting are you?” Genesis shouted. 

“He’s getting his flashlight from his camping gear,” Angeal noted, “He’s always prepared when you never are.” True enough they heard a door slam and Sephiroth came back. He held on to his heavy duty light, but he tossed a small handheld one to Genesis. 

“Thanks,” Genesis said. 

Sephiroth looked around more with the light. 

“This place has seen better days,” Sephiroth said. 

“Well people haven’t lived here for almost 10 years,” Genesis says. 

“Oh and that’s what makes it haunted,” Sephiroth drawled. 

“You know I thought after that whole thing with your mom, you’d be less skeptical,” Genesis said. 

“Seven-year-old-me hallucinating my mother as a coping mechanism is not a haunting,” Sephiroth said, “It’s just as likely as a building being haunted because it’s been abandoned for a few years.”

“People died here,” Angeal said, his voice low now. Sephiroth scoffed. “No I looked it up,” he continued, “Before it was a dorm building it was part of a hospital that used to be next door. University still has a program with them, but they moved the hospital downtown.”

“Let me guess, it was the mental ward” Sephrioth said drily. 

“No, I didn’t really see what building it was,” Angeal said, “I got lazy.”

“Fair enough,” Sephiroth said. He he moved from the foyer down the hall. His big light made it almost all the way down. He angled a little. 

“That’s quite a triumphant penis,” he noted. Angeal broke out laughing behind him. 

“Ooooh Spoopy,” Genesis read looking at his own graffiti. They kept moving quietly, then Genesis stopped. 

“What was that?” he asked. 

“What?” Sephiroth sighed. 

“I saw something black move by that door,” Genesis said. 

“Probably a bat,” Sephiroth said. 

“Bats?” Genesis said, “Aw Fuck.”

“What Seph,” Angeal said, “shine down there.” Sephiroth obliged. 

“Sorry, thought I saw something too,” Angeal said. 

“HELLO!” Sephrioth shouted, “IF SOMEONE IS HERE, PLEASE SAY SO AND WE’LL GO!” 

“Jesus Sephiroth,” Genesis said, “warn a guy before you shout.”

“If there’s some homeless person here I’d rather not meet them,” Sephiroth said. Then he stopped and turned. There was nothing back at the entrance. 

“I thought I heard,” he started. He took a step back. 

“I saw it too,” Genesis said, “That looked like a person.” Sephrioth surged forward. He stopped again. 

“What the hell are you guys seeing,” Angeal said. He stopped when he saw the head poke out of a door.

“What the fuck?” he asked. 

“If this is a prank it is very well done,” Sephiroth said.

“It’s not I swear,” Genesis said. They were back at the triumphant penis graffiti. They all turned. A black head shoulders and two arms lurched out disappearing as quickly as they appeared. Angeal spoke first. 

“Fuck this lets go,” he said. They did not run…but left the old dorms at a brisk walk. They all turned back. The building was as innocuous and quiet as it was before they went in. 

“No one is ever gonna believe us,” Angeal said. They were all silent. 

“Unless we came back with a camera,” Sephiroth said quietly. 

“You wanna be a ghost hunter now?” Genesis said. 

“I want to come back with a camera and some things to prove it wasn’t a trick of the light or something,” Sephiroth said. 

“I might know a guy who can get us some cameras,” Angeal said. Sephiroth nodded. 

“And I want to come back and make sure no one is living in there,” Sephiroth said, “It still could have been a prank.” But deep down…he doubted it. 


	5. Shapeshifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth goes grocery shopping...and that's it mostly

[From the Love Potion No. 2 Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417879/chapters/5348546)

* * *

Cloud patted the bed until he found a lump. It murped at him when he pulled the covers off, but he smiled. Sephiroth looked less than amused. 

“Sorry,” he said, “I’m goin’ to work though. I left some cash if you don’t mind getting some groceries for me. We’re out of milk again, so get two gallons instead of one.” The cat stretched its paws out and gave a nod. Cloud kissed him on the head. 

“See you tonight,” he said. 

Seven minutes later the cat stretched one more time…and then walked off the bed as a man. Sephiroth stretched his back one more time, finally getting the crack he wanted and then went off to find Cloud’s shopping list. 

* * *

He didn’t mean to stare for so long. He always found so many things he liked in people and he couldn’t help himself. He got more polite before he met Cloud…but Cloud encouraged all his bad habits. 

Strike that, Cloud just said they weren’t bad habits. 

The girl took notice. Her eyes looked a little red around the edges and she rubbed under them. Neither one wanted to bring up that they’d been in the chocolate aisle for five minutes. 

“Sorry,” Sephiroth said, “you just—Your eyes are a very pretty color.” She blinked at that. 

“Do you mind if I…” Sephiroth faltered, “It’s fine if you think it’s creepy for me to copy your eye color in front of you.”

“Oh,” she said, “no it’s fine.”

“Are you sure,” Sephiroth asked, “I get the whole creepy shape-shifter thing.”

“I’m sure,” she said. He changed quick, pulling out the cell phone Cloud made him get to look at himself. 

“They’re very pretty,” he said, “thanks.” He didn’t notice her smile as he walked away, now touching beneath her eyes gently. 

* * *

Sephiroth was having trouble deciding. Skim milk…or spoil themselves and get some 2% deliciousness. He didn’t pay attention to the conversation behind him until the end. 

“No one likes curly hair like mine,” he heard. He turned and saw the person saying it. They were gesturing to him and his current very long, and very silvery mane of hair. He felt a twinge of jealousy looking at the top of their head

The argument ended when Sephiroth walked away with his two gallons of 2% and his hair now shorter…and floofy mess he already loved touching. 

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t like the way the man in front of him was talking to the cashier. He supposed part of it was Cloud. Cloud didn’t like bullies and this man qualified. He liked making people feel small. 

Well…Sephiroth was someone who could make himself tall. He didn’t even think about it until it was done. 

“I think she’s doing her best,” Sephiroth interrupted. The man stopped when he realized the man who was about his height a few moments ago now towered over him and looked angry. He accepted that his expired coupons didn’t work and finished checking out. 

“Sorry about the wait sir,” the cashier said as she started scanning his things. Sephrioth just nodded in reply. 

* * *

He was in the apartment hallway when Marlene Wallace came in. They lived down the hall. She absolutely lit up in a way few people had when the learned he was a shapeshifter. 

“Mr. Sephrioth!” she called jogging down, “if you’re not busy…can you transform for me?” Sephiroth was never busy for her. 

“Can you turn into…a Komodo Dragon?” she asked. Still in her reptile phase it seemed. She looked ecstatic at seeing a full sized Komodo Dragon walking groceries into the apartment. 

Cloud came in and dropped his keys in the little dish for them. Seph was enjoying a bowl of cereal at the table and waved. Cloud didn’t hesitate. He buried his hands in Sephiroth’s new hair and looked at his new look. 

“I love it,” he said, and kissed him gently on the lips. 


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth is blind, but not helpless and alone this time.

[From This AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573638/chapters/31153137)

* * *

He had gotten used to being in the dark. He’d felt more lost in that room in ShinRa manor when it was new. He’d been abandoned then, Hojo and others saying his eyesight was a lost cause. The mako and J-cell mixture doing something irreversible to his eyes. 

Cloud leaned more towards the stress and pressure of getting almost strangled to death. Sephiroth leaned more towards Cloud’s explanation, probably because Cloud was still here. 

“Could have done with a pay raise,” Cloud joked, when Sephiroth kept trying to thank him. It was moments like that where Sephiroth wished he’d paid more attention to what the trooper looked like. He’d like to know what to add to the blurry face in the dark. 

“I kept my helmet on for most of this mission,” Cloud was always quick to point out.

Outside was always better, he couldn’t explain how he just…felt things. Rooms stifled it, but outside he could almost see father than he could with his own eyes. He didn’t know if it was a symptom or just a gift he always had. He’d never gone wandering around with his eyes shut. It was one test Hojo wasn’t creative enough to come up with. Cloud didn’t mind it either. 

But Sephiroth knew quickly that things would never go back to the way they were. ShinRa was happy to take him back then…but was he happy to be back? 

Two things kept it at no. The first was how they spoke to him. He heard them slip, the quiet pauses for their laughter at his expense. The puns. The second…how they treated Cloud. Cloud’s was much worse. He took it fairly in stride. 

“They’re treating me like a trooper,” he said, “not really much worse.” 

“But you’re not,” Sephiroth finally spoke back, “you are my second in command, my eyes and spare hands. You see what I cannot. I trust your judgement. It hasn’t been wrong.”

And while they assume Sephrioth sat in the dark, they forgot his ears, his hands which still could wield a sword better than most. The fact that he hadn’t been a lab rat in years. 

“That boy spoiled you,” Hojo said. But had Cloud? Did Cloud spoil him or did he treat him like a human being? Not a god, nor a creation, nor even a blind invalid. Just a man. 

And he may have been a man in the dark…but he knew Cloud was intelligent. Driven, fast to learn if he had to. And he did have to. He picked up military strategy in a week. Shorthand in three days. Politics in an hour. Cloud knew what knowledge was. It wasn’t power, it was survival. 

“Besides, if they keep pushing me aside it means they think I’m not that much of a threat,” Cloud said, sitting at his kitchen passing him ingredients. 

“But you are,” Sephiroth said, “you’re a threat because I don’t want to stay.”

“Then where do we go?” Cloud asked. 

“You’re free to go,” Sephiroth offered. Cloud always laughed at that. 

“Friends don’t do that,” he said. And Sephiroth, in the dark, finally felt some semblance that he did belong somewhere. 

* * *

“You…You can’t do that,” Heidegger said.

“I am,” Sephiroth said, “I am no longer an employee of the ShinRa Electric Power Company. Whatever that means for me, just get it over with.” He heard the president laugh close by. 

“And what would you do,” ShinRa asked, “who would take you.”

“I imagine you would for the right price,” Sephiroth said. 

“What are you?” ShinRa asked, “Trying to be a mercenary for hire?”

“If that’s what you need,” Sephiroth said, “but for a price.” 

“What kind of price,” ShinRa said, “I thought this place was good for you, you have a name, a reputation, a steady salary here. A man of your stature and…abilities would find it hard to find someone else to do that for you.”

“We’ll see,” Sephiroth said, “for price you’d have to ask my partner. Cloud handles the accounting part now.”

“When did he pick up business?” ShinRa scoffed. 

“Oh here and there,” Cloud piped up, “I mean the newest phones have a nice calculator on them.” He looked through his folder and rattled off a price. Hiedeggar and ShinRa laughed. 

“No one will take him at that price,” ShinRa said. 

“Oh no, that’s _your rate_,” Cloud said, “A man of your stature and…needs will find it hard to find someone who can do what Sephiroth can. Blind or not. And I have a feeling you can afford it. Even if that is the hourly rate.”

“You’ll never get an offer,” ShinRa said. 

“We have 8,” Cloud corrected, “Sorry to have kept you in the dark…but you’re not our only meeting.” 

“I just thought I might as well give notice,” Sephiroth said, “so you could see what was going on.” Cloud did snicker at that. Sephiroth saw the appeal to the puns now. They didn’t respond, but he felt for Cloud’s arm and made their exit. 

“Do we really have that many people trying to hire me?” he asked. 

“We have 10 now,” Cloud said, “I like a guy named…Wallace. Barret Wallace. Ready to meet him?” 

Sephiroth, deep in the dark, felt it when they left ShinRa tower. And the world felt brighter. 


	7. Remake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A determined mother meets an unmovable scientist. Who wins?

This AU is from an idea where Lucretia allows herself to be a "host" of sorts for Jenova. Warnings for Horror themes, implied death, and gunfire

“This is a Code Red situation,” Hojo said. He readjusted Sephiroth in his arms. He kept pushing the button to seal the door, as if that could make it go faster. He felt Sephiroth start to turn again in his arms, he held his head gently. 

It was pounding on the door. It screeched twice before it moved on, try find another way in. 

“I repeat this is a Code Red situation,” Hojo said, “I need the ventilation shafts closed. Security Room is compromised. I repeat. I need the ventilation shafts closed.” Sephiroth looked around again, green eyes wide. 

“You’re going to be fine Sephiroth,” Hojo said, “just keep doing as I say.”

“Whassit?” Sephiroth asked, pointing outside. 

“It’s a failure,” Hojo said. The gunfire sounded fainter in here, the screams too. 

“Jo?” Sephiroth asked. 

“What is it Sephiroth?” he asked, keeping his voice much calmer than he felt. 

“Jo,” Sephiroth said again tugging on his sleeve. Hojo turned looking at the camera feed. He took a deep breath. 

The thing wearing her face was there. Staring up that the camera, like it knew he was watching. He could see her…saying his name, over and over. He knew it wasn’t her. Not truly. 

The thing that wore her face reached up and the feed went black. Hojo held tighter to Sephiroth at that. Sephiroth laid his head down on his shoulder, thinking it was one of the rare times Hojo showed him affection. Hojo let him have it. 

The thing with her face moved to the next camera. She looked around until she found it again. Coming close one more time. 

“I’m not letting two years go to waste Lucy,” he said. He knew better. It wasn’t her. The feed went dark. He turned away from it, the cameras, not wanting to be part of her little game any more. He set Sephiroth on the sofa there. Sephiroth stood up on wobbly legs to keep watching him. 

“Do?” Sephiroth asked, “wha do?” Why didn’t Hojo spend more time on his speech? Why did he focus so much on his physicality? 

“Stay quiet until I say so,” Hojo said, “Quiet Sephiroth.” He looked up when he heard the bang in the vent. Sephiroth looked up too…but he obeyed. They had drilled that into Sephiroth. Obey always. 

Hojo exhaled when he heard another bang, that screech again. She showed her real self in that moment. He had to remember that it wasn’t really her. Lucy was dead. 

He jumped when she slammed herself into the door again. He didn’t turn. He remembered her screaming those things before. It hadn’t affected him then and it wouldn’t affect him now. Sephiroth was always his magnum opus, his life’s work and she would not take that away from him. 

“He was never your baby,” Hojo said softly, “not yours to keep.” He’d hold this place shut with his own body if he had to. But he had gotten the alarm out, help was coming for them. They just needed time. 

“Sephiroth,” he said, “I want you to hide in the cupboard in the back.” He just didn’t want Sephiroth to be influenced by this, is what he told himself.

But just in case…

He checked the magazine in his gun. 

It wasn’t that hard to kill the Turk and it wouldn’t be hard to kill Lucretia either. 

* * *

Sephiroth couldn’t see much in the dark. He couldn’t hear much either over all the alarms. 

He heard the bangs though. Hojo was shouting something. Someone else was shouting back. A woman maybe. They shouted a lot of thing Sephiroth wouldn’t understand. “Loved you,” and “Doesn’t need you,” and “My experiment.” 

But then it was quiet. Everything when completely quiet. 

He didn’t open the cupboard, it opened itself. 

A woman looked in, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes. Her glowing red eyes. 

“Sephiroth,” she said, “my Sephiroth.” She cupped his cheek so gently. He’d never felt someone do that before. 

“Where Jo?” he asked. 

“I’m your Mama Sephiroth,” she said, “Mama. That’s all you’ll ever need. No more Hojo.” She pulled him out. She didn’t set him, but held him close. His first real hug. She smelled like something he should have known. 

And deep inside Lucretia…Jenova knew it too. The both of them, would remake Hojo’s creation…into what he should be. 

* * *


End file.
